


Soulmarks, and a New Path

by AeryanneRF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfic, Kinda, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeryanneRF/pseuds/AeryanneRF
Summary: Fanart for blackkat's Soulmate Drabbles Chapter 6 on MadaTobi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soulmate Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001085) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Happy Birthday Tobirama~

_the one where you and your soulmate have matching marks and the marks glow when you’re near your soulmate._

 

 You can also find this on my [Tumblr](https://aeryannef.tumblr.com/post/157425370197/damn-it-tobirama-thinks-blowing-out-a-sharp)~


End file.
